bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
We All Pay Eventually
"We All Pay Eventually" is the tenth episode of the third season of Banshee and, therefore, the thirtieth episode of the series overall. It aired on March 13, 2015. The episode is written by Jennifer Ames & Steve Turner and directed by Loni Peristere. Plot As Lucas recalls a secret chapter in his life, Job gets special treatment from a fan of his work, while blaming Carrie for blowing the group’s cover. Unexpectedly joined by Gordon, Lucas prepares to return to Genoa for a final negotiation with Stowe, or die trying. Bunker vows to shut down the Brotherhood, but his brother Calvin isn’t about to back down. Joined by Rebecca and a new ally, Proctor heads to Philly to settle a score with Frazier and the Black Beards. After a bloody denouement in Banshee, Brock finally gets what he’s been wishing for. Synopsis In a flashback, Lucas remember being kept in solitary confinement after beating up his drill sergeant in the military. His tormentor was a mild-mannered man who hoped to shape Lucas into something. The man forced Lucas to admit he killed his own father. After kidnapping Job, Leo details his résumé, visibly excited by the magnitude of his catch. Job is thrown into captivity alongside Sugar and Carrie, and each debate whether Lucas can save them. Lucas enters Camp Genoa and confronts Stowe. He demands proof his friends are alive before returning the money. While Lucas prepares to take out the mercenaries at the camp entirely on his own, Gordon arrives with his sniper rifle. The two men silently prepare for battle together. Proctor confronts Rebecca for defying his order. Together, they visit Hector, the head of the Salvadoran gang Rebecca had been selling drugs to. They offer Hector an authentic samurai sword and the opportunity to use it in battle against the Black Beards. Hector, Proctor, Rebecca, and Burton travel to Philadelphia where they lay waste to Frazier's men. With no one left to defend the blind gang-leader, Kai allows Hector to decapitate his rival. Kurt Bunker, the newest deputy in the Banshee Sheriff's Department, visits his brother Calvin, the leader of a white supremacist group known as The Brotherhood. Calvin wants Kurt to come back into the fold, but Kurt refuses. Outside a local diner, Kurt is accosted by his former compatriots. His anger gets the better of him and he pins one of them down until Brock intervenes. Later that night, Calvin and his thugs pay a visit to Kurt in his bedroom. They remove his Neo-Nazi tattoos with a blowtorch. Lucas and Gordon storm the gate at Camp Genoa. Using a combination of explosives and Gordon's marksmanship, they make their way through the camp. Stowe realizes he's under attack and personally summons Carrie. Sugar and Job manage to escape as Carrie and Stowe face off, brutally. Stowe uses Carrie as a shield as he negotiates his own exit. Lucas, still scarred by Siobhan's death under similar circumstances, is reluctant to pull the trigger. Gordon, however, is not and shoots Stowe's hand, giving Carrie the space she needs to gut him with his own knife. After freeing his wife, Gordon realizes he was hit during the attack – he dies in Carrie's arms, after telling her he's always loved her. Leo takes advantage of the chaos and seizes the opportunity to shoot and kidnap Job. Lucas goes back to the Cadi and hands his badge over to Brock – the state police are investigating what happened at Genoa and Lucas wants no part of it. He returns home and finds Proctor waiting by his front door. The two men admire each other's knack for survival. Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates * Hoon Lee as Job * Rus Blackwell as Gordon Hopewell * Matt Servitto as Deputy Brock Lotus * Trieste Kelly Dunn as Deputy Siobhan Kelly (credit only) * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman * Geno Segers as Chayton Littlestone (credit only) * Afton Williamson as DA Alison Medding (credit only) * Langley Kirkwood as Colonel Douglas Stowe Guest starring * Matthew Rauch as Clay Burton * David Harbour as Robert Dalton * Chris Coy as Calvin Bunker * Tom Pelphrey as Deputy Kurt Bunker * Dennis Flanagan as Leo Fitzpatrick * Ron Cephas Jones as Frazier * Chiké Okonkwo as Lennox * Wilson Jermaine Heredia as Hector Morales Co-starring * Mark Hicks as Captain Richard Murphy * Craig Gellis as Otto Cast Notes Video References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes